A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Electrophotographiic (EP) machines and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus associated with replaceable supply cartridges for such machines wherein information concerning the cartridge is provided to the machine to promote correct and efficient operation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Many Electrophotographic output device (e.g., laser printers, copiers, fax machines etc.) manufacturers such as Lexmark International, Inc., have traditionally required information about the EP cartridge to be available to the output device such that the control of the machine can be altered to yield the best print quality and longest cartridge life.
The art is replete with devices or entry method to inform the EP machine about specific EP cartridge characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,631 issued on May 4, 1993, discloses a technique to identify colorimetric properties of toner contained within a cartridge in a reproduction machine by imbedding in a PROM within the cartridge specific coordinates of a color coordinate system for mapping color data.
In other prior art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,242 issued on Feb. 22, 1994, there is disclosed a method and system for indicating the type of toner print cartridge which has been loaded into an EP printer. Essentially, this comprises a conductive strip mounted on the cartridge for mating with contacts in the machine when the lid or cover is closed. The sensor is a two position switch which tells the user the type of print cartridge which has been loaded into the printer. While this method is effective, the amount of information that can be provided to the machine is limited.
In still other prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,312 issued on Nov. 15, 1994 a memory chip containing information about the current fill status or other status data is retained. The depleted status of print medium is supplied by counting consumption empirically. The average of how much toner is required for toning a charge image is multiplied by the number of revolutions of the charge image carrier or by the degree of inking of the characters via an optical sensor. In either method, the count is less than accurate and depends upon average ink coverage on the page, or alternatively, the character density which can change dramatically due to font selection. Therefore at best, the consumption count lacks accuracy.
The literature suggests several methods for detecting toner level in a laser printer. Most of these methods detect a low toner condition or whether toner is above or below a fixed level. Few methods or apparatus effectively measure the amount of unused toner remaining. As an example, Lexmark(copyright) printers currently employ an optical technique to detect a low toner condition. This method attempts to pass a beam of light through a section of the toner reservoir onto a photo sensor. Toner blocks the beam until its level drops below a preset height.
Another common method measures the effect of toner on a rotating agitator or toner paddle which stirs and moves the toner over a sill to present it to a toner adder roll, then developer roll and ultimately the PC Drum. The paddle""s axis of rotation is horizontal. As it proceeds through it""s gull 360 degree rotation the paddle enters and exits the toner supply. Between the point where the paddle contacts the toner surface and the point where it exits the toner, the toner resists the motion of the paddle and produces a torque load on the paddle shaft. Low toner is detected by either 1) detecting if the torque load caused by the presence of toner is below a given threshold at a fixed paddle location or 2) detecting if the surface of the toner is below a fixed height.
In either method there is a driving member supplying drive torque to a driven member (the paddle) which experiences a load torque when contacting the toner. Some degree of freedom exists for these two members to rotate independently of each other in a carefully defined manner. For the first method 1) above, with no load applied to the paddle, both members rotate together. However, when loaded the paddle lags the driving member by an angular distance that increases with increasing load. In the second method 2), the unloaded paddle leads the rotation of the driving member, under the force of a spring or gravity. When loaded (i.e., the paddle contacts the surface of the toner), the driving and driven members come back into alignment and rotate together. By measuring the relative rotational displacement of the driving and driven members (a.k.a. phase difference) at an appropriate phase in the paddle""s rotation, the presence of toner can be sensed.
In the prior art, this relative displacement is sensed by measuring the phase difference of two disks. The first disk is rigidly attached to a shaft that provides the driving torque for the paddle. The second disk is rigidly attached to the shaft of the paddle and in proximity to the first disk. Usually both disks have matching notches or slots in them. The alignment of the slots or notches, that is how much they overlap, indicates the phase relationship of the disks and therefore the phase of the driving and driven members.
Various art showing the above methods and variations are set forth below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,258, issued on Jan. 18, 1977 to Ricoh Co., is disclosed the use of two disks to measure toner paddle location relative to the paddle drive shaft. When the paddle reaches the top of its rotation the coupling between paddle and drive shaft allows the paddle to free fall under the force of gravity until it comes to rest on the toner surface or at the bottom of its rotation. Toner low is detected if the angle through which the paddle falls is greater than a fixed amounts (close to 180 degrees). A spring connects the two disks, but the spring is not used for toner detection. It is used to fling toner from the toner reservoir to the developer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,462, issued to Oki Electric Co., Jun. 1, 1993, is described a system where a spring connects two disks so that the phase separation of the disks indicates torque load on the paddle. An instability is noted in this type of system. If further describes a system similar to the Patent above where the paddle free falls from its top dead position to the surface of the toner. The position of the paddle is sensed through magnetic coupling to a lever outside of the toner reservoir. This lever activates an optical switch when the paddle is near the bottom of its rotation. A low toner indication results when the time taken for the paddle to fall from the top dead center to the bottom of the reservoir, as sensed by the optical switch, is less than a given value.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,642, issued on Jun. 3, 1986 to Minolta Camera Co., is described a system that does not use the paddle directly to measure toner, but instead uses the motion of the paddle to lift a xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d above the surface of the toner and drop it back down on top of the toner surface. A switch is activated by the xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d when in the low toner position. If the xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d spends a substantial amount of time in the low toner position the device signals low toner. Although the patent implies that the amount of toner in the reservoir can be measured, the description indicates that it behaves in a very non-linear, almost binary way to merely detect a toner low state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,754, issued on Feb. 5, 1991 to Xerox Corp., differs from the others in that there is no internal paddle to agitate or deliver toner. Instead the whole toner reservoir rotates about a horizontal axis. As the toner inside rotates with the reservoir it drags a rotatable lever along with it. When the toner level becomes low, the lever, no longer displaced from its home position by the movement of the toner, returns to its home position under the force of gravity. From this position the level activates a switch to indicate low toner.
In still another U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,561, issued on Dec. 8, 1987 to Rank Xerox Limited this patent describes a means of detecting when a waste toner tank is full. It employs a float that gets pushed upward by waste toner fed into the tank from the bottom. The float activates a switch when it reaches the top of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,363, issued on Jul. 30, 1991 to Fujitsu Limited, describes the use of a commercially available vibration sensor to detect the presence of toner at a fixed level. The patent describes a simple timing method for ignoring the effect of the sensor cleaning mechanism of the sensor output.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,377, issued on Sep. 20, 1994 to Xerox Corp., discloses an algorithm for calculating toner usage and hence amount of toner remaining in the reservoir by counting black pixels and weighting them for toner usage based on pixels per unit area in the pixel""s neighborhood. This is unlike the inventive method and apparatus disclosed hereinafter.
The present invention is related to apparatus and method for representing cartridge characteristic information by an encoded device, and for reading such information from the encoded device.
One aspect of the invention is directed to a toner cartridge including a sump for carrying a supply of toner. An agitator is rotatably mounted in the sump, and the agitator has a first end and a second end. An encoded wheel is coupled to the first end of the agitator. The encoder wheel is structured and adapted to include a first preselected cartridge characteristic indicia having a first extent, a stop indicia having a second extent larger than the first extent and a start indicia having a third extent larger than the second extent. In a most preferred embodiment, each indicia is in the form of a slot.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a toner cartridge including a sump for carrying a supply of toner. An agitator is rotatable mounted in the sump. The agitator has a first end and a second end. An encoder wheel is coupled to the first end of the agitator. The encoded wheel includes preprogrammed indicia positioned at locations defined in relation to a clock face. The preprogrammed indicia include a start indicia positioned between about a 5:00 o""clock position and a 6:00 o""clock position, a stop indicia positioned at about a 9:00 o""clock position, at least one preselected cartridge characteristic indicia positioned between the start indicia and the stop indicia, and at least one measurement indicia located between about 200 degrees and about 230 degrees in a clockwise direction from the 6:00 o""clock position.
Other features and advantages of the invention may be determined from the drawings and detailed description of the invention that follows.